1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine stator including a stator attachment placed on an axial end surface of a stator core.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-109732 (JP 2008-109732 A) describes such a configuration that varnish is dropped from above a stator core provided with a stator coil in a state where that coil end of the stator coil which is on one side in an axial direction is placed on an upper side. In this configuration, the stator coil is impregnated with the varnish, so that the stator coil is fixed to the stator core.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-244800 (JP 2012-244800 A) describes that a plurality of conductor segments is connected so as to form a segment coil as a stator coil. JP 2012-244800 A also describes that a movable cuff support is placed on an axial end surface of a stator core at the time of manufacturing a stator, so as to regulate, by the cuff support, bending positions of the conductor segments inserted into slots of the stator core.
In the stator including the segment coil like JP 2012-244800 A, when varnish is dropped from above the stator core like JP 2008-109732 A, the varnish might flow out toward a radially outside from an upper end of the stator core through an upper side of a yoke portion of the stator core. As a result, the varnish may hardly be able to be supplied to that part of the segment coil which is close to the stator core, e.g., that part of the segment coil which is inside the slots of the stator core. In view of this, there is room for improvement in terms of increasing reliability of a connecting and fixing portion between the segment coil and the stator core. Further, in a case where the conductor segments are formed in a bending manner by use of the movable cuff support like JP 2012-244800 A, a moving mechanism of the cuff support is required, which complicates a manufacturing apparatus for the stator.